Class Change
by Airrei
Summary: Oneshot. ShizuoxIzayaxKadota. April, a beginning of a new school year. During the third and final year of high school, who will be in who's class?


-Note- I was writing the ending to Death Declaration when I thought of this. I seriously considered whether I should post it or not, but gave it a try thinking hey, Kadota needs to appear more! And that I sort of…like this triangular relationship. And I sorta want to write more on it…

IzayaxShizuo and somewhat IzayaxKadota

* * *

**Class Change**

* * *

Winter came and left, leaving the gentle breeze behind. Fluttering trees across the campus bloomed into a brilliant shade of pink and white, swirling like confetti as the petals fell to the concrete floor with the poise of a trapeze artist. Excited freshman roamed their new school grounds and old friends rejoiced and said their hellos. April indicated the beginning of first semester, students returning from their small vacations and advancing (or not) into their new grades. Amidst this scenery came the inappropriate hay fever, few children sitting on campus wearing white cloth masks covering over their nose and mouth.

Such was the case with a certain bespectacled brunette. His hair flipped wildly as another gust of wind swept through the trees and bent against the building. He waved his arms in the air, signaling his arrival to a tall blonde male who had been walking the same road, a few yards ahead of him. "Heeey, Shizuo-kun!" He spoke in a muffled tone through the mask.

"Mm. Morning Shinra," Shizuo yawned and brushed off some of the pink petals that made its way onto his uniform.

"I hope we're in the same class this year, have you checked out the board yet?" His childhood friend would ask. The giant bulletin board was crowded with new and old students alike, each craning their necks to see their new homeroom arrangement. The blonde just shook his head no, that he hadn't, and that he really didn't care which class he was in. Or with who…

Not exactly.

This was the third and last year of high school. If he wanted to be in homeroom with someone then it was the last chance. Perhaps it was because of that, that he was anxious. The blonde had been waiting for his friend to come around, not because he didn't care about the board, but was actually nervous to look at it by himself. Not that he would tell anyone that.

Or that he was curious to see if a certain Orihara Izaya was in class with him.

First of all, no. He didn't actually want to be in the same class as that annoying flea. He wanted to be certain that they weren't and that they were farthest apart from each other as structurally possible. That raven haired bastard made Shizuo's high school life completely miserable as far as anyone could tell. First year they were miraculously not placed together, but after meeting, the teachers did their best to make sure they would not have any contact during second year. Not that it worked.

But, just maybe… since Izaya was intent on bothering the hell out of him more than usual recently, he would pull something like putting them into a more convenient position to do all the fighting. He had to make sure that didn't happen. Yes, that's what he was worried about. Or so he told himself.

"Hey, it's Orihara-kun," Shinra smirked, pointing directly at a mismatched male in the horizon. The blonde's head swung at once in that direction to seek out his rival. It wasn't that hard, for out of the many students wearing Raijin's blue uniform, there was one who was clad in black that complemented his midnight hair and blood red shirt that peeked underneath the jacket. The doctor wannabe was the only one who dared to mention that name in front of the blonde male, and he had a good reason for doing so. It was a mutual agreement between the three, that Shinra be able to remain good friends with both sides and not hold back for either, no matter how much rage it caused. Sort of like a referee in a game, though he wasn't judging anything. Just observing.

"Iza-…!" Shizuo stepped forward, but before he could go any further, he stopped himself in his tracks.

The raven haired male seemed to be seeking something out, turning his head left and right in confusion. The worried frown on his usually nonchalant face suddenly split into half a grin as he too raised his hand and waved wildly. "Dotachin! Dotachin!"

Shizuo had never seen the boy look so relieved or innocently playful for that matter, and the blonde watched in awe as Kadota walked over to his rival and greeted him. Izaya must have teased because his companion blushed and rapped his knuckle lightly on the shorter boy's forehead. The blonde questioned himself as he suddenly felt frustrated. _Why?_

"Stop calling me that…"

"Hahah, why not? Oh- hey wooooow, we're in the same class again. Take good care of me, kay? Ka-do-ta-kuuun," The brunette sang out in a sickeningly cutesy voice and both Shizuo and Kadota winced.

"Fine. Whatever. Just don't…don't do that. It's creepy," Kadota warned, pushing away the other boy who kept trying to coil himself onto the taller male's arm. For some reason that made the blonde behind them even more frustrated. "Did you remember your textbooks this year?"

"Of course not. I don't like heavy things. I'll arrange the seating so we can put our desks together…" With that, Kadota, being too nice for his own good, face palmed and gave up while Shizuo gripped his fist into a tight ball, trying to chase a mental image away. Crimson eyes flickered across the board again, but this time, Izaya looked at it for a few seconds in fixed concentration and let go of his friend while grimacing. "Hey. I just remembered something. I'll see you later."

The two watched the brunette run off into the school building, before Kadota noticed the blonde's presence. "Sup, Shizuo?"

"We came to see the class arrangements," Shinra hopped in out of nowhere, smiling knowingly while watching the last traces of Izaya's black shadow. Then the three proceeded to scan the board again. Kadota was in class 3-A with Izaya, but the childhood duo's name couldn't be found until the very end. The furthest possible classroom from the other two, 3-F. The spiky haired scientist blanched in shock. "…This is the first time I've ever been grouped with the letter F in school."

"I…I remembered I have something to do too," Shizuo spoke through gritted teeth as he passed his stunned friend onto Kadota who unwillingly accepted. The blonde had paled too, though others probably couldn't tell so much. Before anyone could question it, he stalked off in the same direction that Izaya disappeared to.

_Dammit! _Thoughts seemed to be evaporating from his mind, mainly because feelings of unease overwhelmed them. The outcome had been predetermined. There wasn't anything wrong with how things were. In fact, this is how it was supposed to be. They hated each other and they nearly destroyed the school every time they met in the hallway. The blonde knew that and he agreed that this was the only way that it could be, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was cheated somehow.

Same walls, same tiles, same shoe lockers. He didn't even bother to change into the school shoes, and instead stalked away from the cubicles. He was pissed off. So pissed off. He wanted to hurt or break something. Violence…the angry highschooler sighed. He hated violence, but it was the only way he knew to ease his rage. It was uncontrollable, and ready to explode at a moment's notice like a thousand minutemen buried deep inside him. He was contemplating on going to the field. There had to be something there that he could do without hurting anyone.

Shizuo passed by the bathroom, lockers, a few classrooms, the office, and equipment closets in a flash. The whirl of colorful notice on bulletins and art projects stuck on walls made him feel queasy, but it was the voice he heard from the faculty room that made him retrace his steps. The door was slightly open, probably from someone's careless entrance, and dark brown eyes curiously peeked through them.

Izaya was sitting arrogantly on the principal's desk, looking down at the nervous old man with piercing red eyes that were shaded a dull maroon. He was clearly not amused at whatever happened between them.

"B-but Orihara-kun…last year…the damage…" The balding man's eyes flicked away from the malevolent gaze and he suddenly looked diminutive compared to the clearly smaller high school student in front of him.

"Uh-huh…" Izaya nodded, slowly, but it wasn't a signal of understanding. It was a sarcastic gesture, an exasperated one that he emitted carefully so that the old man would have to find a better answer if he liked his job. "So? I paid for it in full. _I believe._"

"Y-you did b-but! I-I c-can't let the o-other students w-wit…n-n…ness more trou-trouble!" The principal stuttered. The brunette sighed. This is why he hated adults. They would say such hypocritical things that seemed like the right thing to say, though their motives were always elsewhere. Always controlled. Izaya would know this. For he had bribed this principal so many times in the past, and the other teachers too. They were no heroes, they were just human. They didn't care about students, they cared for their school rating.

Shizuo, who did not know about the past deals, was deeply troubled by this. He never liked the way Izaya would go about manipulating people. In fact, that was one of things he hated most about the damned brat. However, he was having mixed feelings because it was him who usually broke school property and if he heard right then it was the flea who amended for it.

"How about we make another deal then?" The slender brunette slid off the desk and started to pace in front of the seated man. "You remember that pipe you accidentally broke while trying to sneak a peak into the girl's locker room?"

The principal turned a deep purplish red, and slammed his fist into his desk. "F-fine! But if you know then doesn't that mean you also-?"

"It was a speculation. Thanks for clearing that up," Izaya clamped his hands together in glee, and Shizuo twitched. Just how much did this information whore know about the entire school anyway? The blonde felt sick hearing about their teacher's dilemma. If he wasn't feeling queasy, he would have went ahead and punched the guy's face in for doing such corrupted things to the female population.

"S-so… all I have to do is move you to class 3-F right?" Shizuo perked up at the mention of his class number and watched as Izaya nodded, this time in confirmation.

_Wait so…_ Shizuo blushed lightly, hiding behind his bleached blonde bangs. He wondered if all this time, his rival was bribing the head of the school just so they could be in the same class. His bliss on the other hand was cut short by the mention of his name.

"Yup. I'll even keep it a secret that you blamed that accident on Heiwajima Shizuo…"

"What?" The said male gently shoved the door aside, and strode inside. Outwardly he seemed calm, but Izaya could tell from experience that it was a prelude to something deadly.

"Or not…" the brunette shrugged and stepped away. "Hi there, Shizu-chan."

The giant already had his hands grasping the corners of the principal's desk before the negotiator decided to flounce out of the room. "Oh yeah one more thing. Hey teach, have Kadota Kyouhei in my class too kay?"

The principal was flung outside through the shattered window along with his desk and chair before he could make any kind of reply.

The blonde roared at the mention of Kadota. "NO, GODDAMN IT! I OBJECT!"

* * *

**Extra**

Shinra smiled and walked into class 3-F. He looked at Shizuo, then at Izaya, then at Kadota sitting between them. The mischievous brunette started to play with his neighbor's eraser while the blonde 'accidentally' stabbed Kadota's notebook with his pen. When their eyes met, the middle man silently reached out for help with his mind, but Shinra just waved it away. Taking a seat up front, and away from the tension, he said to himself.

"This is going to be an exciting year."

* * *

Um… xD thanks for reading.  
Yes, yes I'm accepting flames too, but I'm sure I'll write something like this again regardless.


End file.
